


Vigilia

by Lymsleia



Category: Song Of The Lioness
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Keiner von ihnen weiß je, was ihn erwartet. Sie alle knien dort, zwischen den steinernen Bänken der Kapelle, und starren auf die Tür, die in mein Reich führt.</i> - Die Prüfungskammer erzählt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilia

**Author's Note:**

> Für Khana zu einem "wünsch dir eine Geschichte" Meme. (Mai 2005)

Keiner von ihnen weiß je, was ihn erwartet. Sie alle knien dort, zwischen den steinernen Bänken der Kapelle, und starren auf die Tür, die in mein Reich führt. Sie haben lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, verbrachten ihre Zeit mit Schwertkampf und Benimmregeln, in Bibliotheken und Pferdeställen. So vieles haben sie in all diesen Jahren gelernt, aber was sie hinter der Tür erwartet, erfahren sie erst in dem Moment, in dem sie hindurchtreten.

Ich erinnere mich an den Jungen vor so vielen Jahren, der vor mir kniete wie all die anderen zuvor, in seinen weißen Prüfungsgewändern und ohne sich einen seiner Gedanken anmerken zu lassen.   
Natürlich, das war ein wichtiger Bestandteil dessen, was er war. Es ist stets an mir, herauszufinden, was die zukünftigen Ritter fürchten, ob sie sich dessen selbst bewusst sind oder nicht, und dieser Junge glaubte, sich keine Schwächen leisten zu können, nicht in der Welt, die er allzu bald betreten würde.

Ich hatte meine Entscheidung bald getroffen, und so erwartete ihn jenseits der Tür keineswegs ein Schlachtfeld (denn damit hätte er gerechnet), sondern die Ratskammer des Königsschlosses.   
Er sah sich um, mit überrascht geweiteten Augen, ohne jedoch einen Ton von sich zu geben. Es ist den Prüflingen weder gestattet zu sprechen, noch sonst einen Laut von sich zu geben, und dessen war er sich offenbar in jedem Moment bewusst. Um ihn herum füllten sich die Bänke mit Adligen aus allen Teilen des Königreiches, die Luft war erfüllt von gemurmelten Unterhaltungen, dem Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, als sie sich hinsetzten und die Blicke aller richteten sich auf den einzigen Platz im Raum, der noch frei war: Den Thron es Königs.

All diese mächtigen Menschen, die sich nur allzu gerne als Herren über Leben und Tod aufspielten, warteten darauf, dass ihr König eine Entscheidung traf, einen Beschluss fasste, oder ein Gesetz verabreichte. Dennoch war die Macht des Herrschers keineswegs uneingeschränkt, eine unbedachte Entscheidung mochte den Adel gegen ihn aufbringen und das Volk über kurz oder lang in einen Krieg stürzen.  
Das war es, was Jonathan fürchtete. Als zukünftiger König würde er zweifelsohne gezwungen sein, Zugeständnisse zu machen, Befehle zu geben, die er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren konnte, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, und darauf gefasst zu sein, dass man ihm seine Bemühungen nicht einmal dankte.

Als hätten sie Stunden mit fruchtlosen Diskussionen verbracht, begannen einige der Adligen, sich wieder zu erheben, sie verlangten Entscheidungen zu ihren Gunsten, Privilegien, Hinweise darauf, wie sie mit einer mutmaßlichen Invasion aus Scanra umgehen sollten und vieles andere.

Jonathan verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen, die Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst, als bräuchte er all seine Konzentration, um angesichts dieser Forderungen auch weiterhin stumm zu bleiben. Er hielt den Blicken der aufgebrachten Adligen stand, trotz der Unruhe, die ich in ihm spürte, und rührte sich auch nicht, als die Szenerie um ihn herum sich veränderte und er in den Ruinen der eben noch so prunkvollen Ratskammer stand.   
Ich erfüllte seine Befürchtungen, zeigte ihm Krieg und Tod, herbeigerufen durch die Entscheidungen des Königs, ich zeigte ihm seine Hilflosigkeit angesichts wütender Bürger, die seinen Tod wünschten und ihn angriffen. Er kämpfte um sein Leben, stumm, und ohne seine Augen auch nur ein einziges Mal von dem abzuwenden, was um ihn herum geschah, ohne seine Augen vor der eigenen Angst zu verschließen.  
Ich ließ ihn gehen.

Ein anderer angehender Ritter sorgte sich weit weniger darum, was seine Handlungen bewirken könnten, als viel mehr um das, was er durch sie vielleicht verlieren könnte.   
Als er sich in der darauf folgenden Nacht auf die Prüfung am Morgen vorbereitete, spürte ich seine Sorge. Er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und stand hinter dem, was er tun wollte. Sicher ging es auch darum, die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die sein Vater und so viele andere in ihn setzen, doch dass er all die Jahre im Schloss verbracht hatte, um ein Ritter zu werden, war letztendlich seine Entscheidung.

Dennoch wurde Gary das Gefühl nicht los, er könne, so viel er durch einen Ritterschlag auch gewänne, etwas verlieren, was ihm ebenso wichtig war. Ich lud ihn ein in die Bibliothek, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Er mochte Bücher und fand Gefallen an dem, was andere so abfällig als "Papierkram" bezeichneten, und er verstand nicht, dass es ihm möglich sein würde, beides miteinander zu verbinden, die Pflichten eines Ritters mit denen eines Bürokraten.

Seine Bibliothek ging in Flammen auf, kaum dass er sie betreten hatte. Das Feuer verschlang die Bücher, streckte seine Finger auch nach ihm aus, doch er griff nach den in Leder gebundenen Bänden, als könne er sie retten. Er lief herum, suchte nach Wasser, einer Decke, nach irgendetwas, um die Flammen zu ersticken, doch ich wusste, dass er nichts davon finden würde. Dies war mein Werk, und er würde lernen oder in diesem Feuer sein Leben verlieren.

In dem Moment, in dem er sich von den Regalen abwandte und seinen Kampf aufgab, in dem Moment, in dem er begriff, dass er sich nicht nur auf ein einziges Ziel konzentrieren durfte, um das Leben zu führen, das er wollte, in diesem Moment erloschen die Flammen und die Tür öffnete sich.

Nicht alle, die durch mich zum Ritter werden, überwinden ihre Ängste. Niemand erwartet von mir, zu hoffen, und doch gibt es Fälle, in denen ich die Hoffnung hege, ein Ritter werde sich nach seiner Prüfung ändern, wenn ihm nur bewusst wird, wovor er sich fürchtet.

So jedenfalls erging es mir eine weitere Nacht später mit dem jungen Alex. Er glaubte, seine größte Angst zu kennen, und diese vermeintliche Gewissheit war es, die ihn ohne zu zögern eintreten ließ.  
Die Angst, seine Freunde würden ihm immer einen Schritt voraus sein, bestimmte seine Handlungen, und er erwartete, dass ich ihn damit konfrontieren würde, wie die anderen Knappen und Ritter Dinge taten, zu denen er nie in der Lage gewesen wäre.   
Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig die Menschen über sich selbst wissen. Alex wollte so gut sein wie die anderen, ebenso gut oder besser, aber was mir - und ihm, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war - weitaus mehr Sorgen bereitete, war, was er bereit war, für diesen Wunsch zu tun.

Jenseits der Tür erwarteten ihn die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses, in dem auch er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte, und Türen, an denen er vorüber ging, sichtlich verwirrt und ohne zu wissen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Alle Wege führen irgendwohin, selbst die, die in einer Sackgasse enden.  
In einer solchen Sackgasse war der Junge allzu bald gefangen und stand, als er sich umdrehte, dem Herzog von Conté gegenüber. Alex war bis zu diesem Tag sein Knappe gewesen, und er bewunderte die Macht, die seinen Herrn umgab.   
Was ihn störte, war, dass der Herzog bislang nicht bereit gewesen war, diese Macht zu teilen, aber er ahnte, wie er das ändern konnte. Er wusste, was er tun musste.

_Dummer Junge. Dummer, verträumter, idealistischer Junge. Er wird dich nicht lieben. Er wird dich benutzen und du bekommst nicht, was du wünschst, wenn du dich ihm hingibst._   
Eine andere Warnung als diese bekam er nie von mir, doch er zog es vor, dem Flüstern des Herzogs mehr Beachtung zu schenken als meinen Worten. Vielleicht wollte er es so. Vielleicht sah er in Roger von Conté mehr als eine Bedrohung für das Königreich und eine Gefahr für das Leben seiner Freunde. Vielleicht sah dieser Junge mehr als ich, und vielleicht würde er lernen, wenn er seine Prüfung überlebte.   
Also überlebte er.

Der letzte der Ritter, die mich während der Mittwinterfestlichkeiten in jenem Jahr besuchten, kannte seine Angst tatsächlich, doch von etwas zu wissen, und es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ist ein Unterschied. Auch Raoul musste das erfahren.   
Ihm war egal, wenn die Leute über ihn redeten. Er wusste, dass sie es taten, und es kümmerte ihn nicht; er lachte darüber. Aber er wusste, was Gerüchte Menschen antun konnten, die sich mehr um die Meinung anderer kümmerten, als er es tat.

Die Tür führte ihn nach Corus, auf die Straßen und Plätze der Königsstadt. Es war dort so lebhaft wie an einem Markttag, und überall waren Menschen zu hören, die miteinander sprachen. Über die Preise für verschiedene Waren, über das Wetter, neueste Mode bei Hofe und alles, was irgendwie von Interesse zu sein schien.   
Immer wieder hörte Raoul, wie Leute über seine Freunde sprachen, den Prinzen, die anderen Knappen, und es waren alles andere als freundliche Worte, die die Klatschweiber für sie übrig hatten.   
Es machte ihn wütend, zweifellos, aber es verletzte ihn nicht so, wie es andere verletzt hätte.

Dennoch hielt Raoul inne, als ihm ein besonders pikantes Gerücht über Francis zu Ohren kam. Francis hatte sich von ihnen allen immer am meisten um die Meinung anderer gekümmert, auch wenn er stets bemüht gewesen war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
Jemand lachte und erklärte, der Junge könne sich eigentlich genauso gut umbringen wie versuchen, in solch zwielichtiger Gesellschaft ein Ritter zu werden, und ich sah, wie allein der Gedanke daran Raoul erschreckte. Sicher, der wirkliche Francis _war_ bereits tot, er war vor einigen Jahren an einem Fieber gestorben, aber Logik zählt in meinem Reich nicht viel.

Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Raoul den sterbenden Francis in den Armen und durfte nicht einmal reden, ihm sagen, dass er keinem der Gerüchte Glauben schenkte. Er konnte nichts tun, um den Schmerz des Freundes zu lindern, und diese Situation fürchtete er fast ebenso sehr wie die, dass einer seiner Freunde aufgrund von Klatsch es nicht wagte, er selbst zu sein.   
Ein Leben, das er oder jene, die er ins Herz geschlossen hatte, nicht so führen konnten, wie sie es wollten, und Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht von Leid und Tod, das waren die Dinge, vor denen er Angst hatte. Er fürchtete sie, er weinte stumm, aber er ließ sich nicht von ihnen lenken, und so öffnete sich auch für ihn die Tür ein zweites Mal.

So viele sind in all den Jahren gekommen und gegangen, so viele schaudern bei der Erinnerung an das, was ich ihnen gezeigt habe, und dennoch bleiben einige Dinge immer gleich, und auch an diesem Mittwinterfest bricht wieder die Nacht herein, betritt wieder ein Knappe in den weißen Prüfungsgewändern die Kappelle und starrt auf die Tür, von der er nicht weiß, wohin sie ihn führen wird.   
Er kniet zwischen den Bänken nieder wie so viele vor ihm, und beginnt schweigend seine Nachtwache.


End file.
